Let it out
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [Headcanon. POST GMG] Y ahí estaban, el agua y el fuego, desahogándose luego de analizar los acontecimientos del festival del dragón, y por ende, la sensación de ver, la muerte de su ser amado.


Lo sé, ya se cansaron de ver que WhiteRabbit94 está sube y sube cosas, pero lo hago por todo el tiempo que he estado ausente en Fanfiction, además, de que la universidad me da muchas cosas de las cuales me inspiro, ¡Amo mi escuela!:D

Este one shot fue creado luego, de ver un post, en el que ponen las dos reacciones de Natsu y Juvia cuando ven a sus respectivos amores morir, ¡Y las vi idénticas! Así que me puse a escribir como loca sjkfnsdkjngjksdngkjd.

Línea de Tiempo: Después de los GMG.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Personajes:** Natsu Dragneel & Juvia Loxar. /Nalu&Gruvia.

**Genero:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort.

**Palabras:** 1, 392.

.

.

.

**L**et it out.

Juvia estaba triste, demasiado. Sentía como su corazón se partía en pedazos con solo, ver a _Gray_ actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su propia muerte, los gritos de Lyon, e incluso, su propio llanto, no hubiesen sido nada para él. Se sentía desolada, de no poder desahogarse con nadie.

¿Acaso era cierto que el Fullbuster era de hielo como su magia?

_No, no lo era._

Natsu estaba dolido, muy, dolido. Sentía rabia e impotencia cuando veía a Lucy. Se sentía impotente, cuando pensaba que en el futuro, la otra_ ella_ ya no existía, había muerto. Muerto ante sus propios ojos, sin poder hacer nada. Solo llorar y expulsar, toda la ira contra aquel Rogue del futuro.

¿Acaso estaba bien, tratar de olvidar aquella maldita y trágica escena?

_No, no lo era._

Ambos magos suspiraron. Ambos, se encontraban en las afueras del gremio, tratando, de ignorar las presencias de los otros.

La Loxar, por primera vez, no estaba acosando a su amado. El Dragneel, por primera vez, no estaba buscando peleas.

Ambos magos, por primera vez, se sentaron a analizar las situaciones vividas hace unos días. Por primera vez, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sentados juntos, en el suelo, pero sin percatarse de su mutua presencia.

No fue sino, hasta el momento, en que cuando escucharon algo romperse como era costumbre dentro del gremio, que se percataron de la presencia del otro.

—Juvia.

—Natsu-san…

Por primera vez, fueron observadores.

Natsu y Juvia no eran los mejores amigos, apenas y estaban en buenos términos. Casi no hablaban, eran contadas las veces. Lo único que los había unido un poco, era el hecho de que la maga lo había sustituido el último día de los juegos. Solo eso. No había nada más.

Pero aun así, no podían ignorar el hecho, de que algo malo estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro.

Juvia leía miradas. Natsu estaba conteniendo sus emociones y en cualquier momento, estallaría.

Natsu tenía un olfato potente. Él podía oler como las lágrimas de Juvia estaban a nada de salir.

Ambos necesitaban desahogarse, más no, sabían cómo.

—Hace una linda noche, no, Natsu-san.

—Ya lo creo—comentó también, mientras, miraba el cielo—, hay muchas estrellas también.

—A Juvia le gusta, aunque, Juvia cree que pronto este cielo se llenará de nubes.

No preguntó por qué. Ya que hace tiempo alguien había mencionado, que la maga de agua podía hacer llover a cántaros o suavemente, según su estado de ánimo. Y si su olfato no lo engañaba, en unos segundos sería posible, que una tormenta se azotara.

—Natsu-san, etto…

Ella, quería desahogarse. No importaba si fuera con alguien con quien no congeniara tanto. Ella, debía sacar aquello, que inquietaba a su corazón.

—Juvia quiere preguntar si…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh?

El chico empuñó las manos, ya que él también, había decidido sacar aquello.

— ¿Por qué soy tan débil? —preguntó—Juvia, ¿Crees que soy una persona débil? —ella negó—Entonces dime, ¿Por qué demonios me siento como si quisiera llorar?

La maga se sorprendió, ¿Qué habría pasado como para que, Natsu estuviera en tan lamentable estado?

—Soy débil, no puedo proteger a la gente que quiero.

—Natsu-san, no diga eso—trató de consolarlo—Todos sus amigos están aquí, Gray-sama, Erza-san, Lissana-san, Lucy-san…

— ¡No es cierto, yo no pude proteger a Lucy! —gritó golpeando el suelo—Y-Yo… no pude hacerlo, Lucy murió enfrente mío, ¡No pude hacer nada Juvia!

Y lloró, lloró como le había dicho a la maga que se sentía.

Recordando la impotencia de aquel momento, recordando como _Lucy_, le había dicho que le habría gustado, tener más aventuras con ellos.

Por más que supiera que era la Lucy del futuro, eso no era algo como para que el dolor fuera menos, ¡Joder, no importaba si era el Edolas, futuro o presente!, ¡Lucy era Lucy y ya!

—Juvia sabe eso Natsu-san, Wendy-chan nos lo contó—decía la Loxar acariciando el hombro del mago—Pero, ella no era nuestra Lucy-san, esa Lucy-san tenía una misión, y su misión fue completada.

—Lucy no…

—Ella murió en nuestra época pero… Juvia cree que en el futuro, ella está con los demás sonriendo, ya que pudo ayudarnos a salvar este mundo. Y también a nuestra Lucy-san.

El dragon slayer asentía pero sin dejar de llorar, y sintiendo, como una gota de agua caía del cielo para caer sobre su rostro. Entonces la miró, a Juvia. La miró, sabiendo que no solo era él, quien necesitaba ser escuchado.

—Hoe Juvia, ¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

La maga sonrió tristemente.

—Natsu-san, usted y los demás, saben de la _muerte_ de Gray-sama, ¿No es así?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Cruzó los brazos—Es muy idiota, ¡Solo un estúpido se deja matar por andar de distraído! —ella se tensó, él no lo notó—Si no hubiese sido por Ultear, no la habría contado—la miró, y procesó, sus palabras—Y-Yo no quise decir eso.

Era tonto, más no, ignorante de los sentimientos de Juvia hacia el cubo de hielo.

—Está bien—respondió ella—Juvia sabe que eso es verdad, pero… Gray-sama, no murió por estar distraído. Aunque eso es lo que él siempre dice, Juvia sabe que esa no es la verdad.

Natsu se tensó.

—Gray-sama… e-el—sus ojos temblaron—El murió por defender a Juvia.

Los ojos del dragon slayer se ampliaron.

—Los dragones iban a atacar a Juvia, esos ataques, Juvia no esta cien por cierto segura de que su cuerpo lo hubiese soportado, pero Juvia no se movió, se quedó estática.

Las lágrimas, cayeron con fuerza.

—J-Juvia sintió que alguien la empujaba al suelo y-y cuando miró hacia arriba—tragó hondo—estaba Gray-sama… él… se había sacrificado por Juvia.

Se tapó el rostro, no quería que Natsu la viera llorar. Aunque la lluvia comoquiera, se las estaba llevando lejos.

—Gray-sama murió, Juvia no pudo hacer nada, Lyon-sama sufrió, Meredy-chan también—su voz se volvió lejana—Por culpa de Juvia Gray-sama sacrificó su vida, ¡Lo hizo por alguien que no vale la pena!

— ¡No digas eso! —la regaló Natsu, quien, había llegado hasta donde ella para quitarle las manos del rostro— ¡Si Gray lo hizo fue porque eres alguien importante para él!, ¡Él no habría hecho algo como eso si no tuviese una fuerte razón!

¿Alguien especial?, ¿Acaso para su Gray-sama, ella era especial?

¿Entonces, porqué la había rechazado en el baile de Mercurio?

—Natsu-san…

—El cubo te quiere, que lo niegue es otra cosa.

La chica entre lágrimas sonrió.

—Gracias.

Natsu sonrió.

—Creo, que yo también te debo la gracias—suspiró— ¡Sí que somos unos llorones! —Se tendió la mano para que se levantarla— ¿Vienes?

Juvia asintió y se fio de la mano de su nakama, para así levantarse del suelo.

Las nubes, poco a poco se fueron alejando del hermoso cielo estrellado.

—Es difícil, no es así Natsu-san. Ver a la persona que amas morir ante tus ojos…

—Pero eso será ahora algo del pasado, ya que la Lucy del presente está aquí—sonrió solemnemente—Y no dejaré que nada ni nadie le haga daño.

—Juvia entonces, no dejará de insistir con Gray-sama. Ella no dejará de estar a su lado ni un solo segundo. Aunque Gray-sama haya rechazado a Juvia, a ella no le importará.

—Sí, aunque te haya rechaza… ¿¡Qué hizo qué!?

Y aquella platica, nunca sería contada a nadie más. Ese, sería un secreto entre Natsu y Juvia, su más grande secreto, un secreto, que los había vuelto muy buenos amigos.

No por nada días después, cuando Natsu y Gray se fueran de misión solos, Natsu le reclamaría a golpes el por qué demonios no dejaba las cosas en claro. Y obvio, el alquimista no sabría que el dragon slayer, lo diría referente la maga de agua.

No por nada, días después, Juvia recibiría con una sonrisa al Fullbuster ofreciéndole su recién horneado pan, como si aquel rechazo nunca hubiese existido.

No por nada, Natsu se ofrecería para acompañar a Lucy en la misión que consistía en ir, a proteger a los miembros del consejo.

Y no por nada, Juvia había sido quien, gracias a Natsu, estaría al lado de Gray en aquella, también peligrosa misión.

Fuego y agua. Ambos, tratarían de olvidar aquellas horrendas escenas que fueron provocadas en el Festival del Dragon.

Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar; Ambos, volverían a sonreír y actuar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Y turururururu~ Terminé:B No sé si está bien escrito, y antes de que digan que están fuera de caracter, quiero decir que cuando Natsu y Juvia quieren, pueden ser serios, realmente serios.<p>

Espero y les haya gustado. ¡Mi primer one shot únicamente de amistad!

_Y espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!


End file.
